Sorla
Sorla is an elderly Ice Fisher and the leader of the Great Lake. She helped the Ninja when they travel there to find Zane, saving them from wolves and showing them the way to the Castle of Ice. History The Never-Realm Sorla greets the Ninja when they arrive at her cabin. After exchanging introductions, she uses a mystical fire to show the Ninja what happened to Zane. She tells them that Zane is taken captive by the Ice Emperor and he is "lost." However, Lloyd believes Zane is strong and they will still come for him despite all the dangers she said. Sorla then warns them of General Vex who is out to get the Ninja. Fire Maker Lloyd and Sorla discuss the path to get to the Castle of Ice. She talks about having to be very quiet when you progress through Mala Wujira or else Wujira will "strike you down." When she heads outside to hear the news of Blizzard Samurai heading to the Great Lake, she tells everyone to head inside, so they can regroup. Inside her cabin, the villagers throw ideas around on what they should do, but disagreements arise. Sorla then states that can't leave the Fire and they must protect it. When Kai asks why they "don't just light another fire," he is met by criticism by the villagers, but Sorla explains that they can't light another Fire since the weather is too cold. After realizing they can't transport the Fire, Sorla makes it clear they will protect it, and the Ninja agree that they will help. ]] When the villagers and the Ninja head out to prepare, Kai stays behind with Sorla. He explains that he could solve the problem, but without his powers, he can't help. Sorla gives him advice saying Elemental Powers can't be stolen, and it will come back. The villagers win the battle, but it's at the cost of losing their sacred Fire. The villagers sit around the empty Fire, freezing in the winter night. Kai continues to blame himself for not having his Elemental Powers, and Sorla asks if Kai has done everything he can do. This gives Kai the spark to try to light another Fire which turns out to be a success. An Unlikely Ally When Nya walks away from Kai, Cole, and Jay, she is soon confronted by Sorla who says that her powers are useful even if the water is frozen. The Message Sorla and the other villagers went out to see what Uthaug wanted to show them. They were shocked to see it's a piece of Lloyd's gi. The Traveler's Tree Sorla is shown with Nya, beginning her training on mastering ice. My Enemy, My Friend Sorla and the rest of the villagers try to escape Boreal, but was frozen in ice. Awakenings Upon Zane destroying his scepter, the villagers of Great Lake, including Sorla, were all unfrozen as a result. Several days later, Sorla tells the reunited Ninja that she cannot brew Traveler's Tea due to Ninjago being a distant realm until Cole gives her the berry he had been saving. Once the portal was created, the Ninja go through as Sorla watches Krag say goodbye to Cole before comforting the lone yeti, and watches Lloyd head in as the portal disappears. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *114. "The Never-Realm" *115. "Fire Maker" *116. "An Unlikely Ally" *118. "The Message" *119. "The Traveler's Tree" *123. "My Enemy, My Friend" *128. "Awakenings" Trivia *Zane briefly disguised himself as Sorla in "The Explorers Club." Gallery Fire Maker 15.jpg|Sorla and the other humans Fire Maker 4.jpg|Sorla and Kai Fire Maker 3.jpg Fire Maker 2.jpg Fire Maker 1.jpg Screenshot 20190914-094631.png|Sorla and Nya Screenshot 20191014-091359.png|Sorla about to be frozen Screenshot 20191014-091953.png Screenshot 20191014-091923.png Screenshot 20191014-091411.png Screenshot_20191014-104424.png|Nya mourning over Sorla's fate 91A0565B-FFBE-4B34-9661-E0764321FBF2.jpeg|Sorla comforts Krag. Zane as Sorla.png|Zane as Sorla in The Explorers Club. Category:Females Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Humans Category:Characters without a minifigure